chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosauria in World War II
This page is not finished! World War II had an appealing and economic impact on Chawosauria's Culture and Power as an Empire. Chawosauria at this time was being reigned by a Narcissistic Emperor, Jonathan A. Santiago, between 1900, to 1975. Nazi Germany nearly destroyed the whole world, which influenced Chawosauria's Desire for World Power, Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union had an impact on Chawosauria's desire to reign a glorious empire than the United States and the United Kingdom. Chawosauria's lessons from World War 2 helped Chawosauria transform in the Second Brutal War and coronate Timothy Max Roosevelt as the next Emperor of Chawosauria in 1976. Plot When World War 2 began in 1939, fear struck widespread in Chawosauria and suspicion was widespread more, Emperor Santiago tried his best to keep Chawosauria safe and economically secured, but failed as World War 2 ended, the 1945 Recession struck Chawosauria and the Rise of Communism began to be underway, Chawosaurians became inspired by Adolf Hitler's actions as a Conquerer and Joseph Stalin's actions as a defender of his nation appealed heavily to Chawosaurian Patriotism, it also defined Chawosaurian Patriotism and Nationalism. Santiago's role was the Emperor of Chawosauria during World War II.]] Santiago struggled to keep Chawosauria safe but did successfully kept Chawosauria out of World War II. Santiago suffered several populations of Chawosaurians being killed by the Nazis and the Japanese. Malaya, where the Japanese struck, 20,564 Chawosaurians were killed. In the Soviet Union, where Chawosaurians lived in the Ural mountains and Siberia, there were Chawosaurians who lived in Stalingrad, and 31,568 Chawosaurians were killed, and 671 of them were injured. Chawosaurians who survived World War II, blamed Santiago. When the Japanese captured Singapore and resulted in the deaths of 671,542 Chawosaurians and 651,862 injured Chawosaurians, and they all filed lawsuits against Santiago for not ordering an evacuation. 21,569 Chawosaurians were killed in Hong Kong. 65,573,682 Chawosaurians were killed in Europe. 69,593,573 Chawosaurians were killed in Asia and the Pacific, and 43,783,672 Chawosaurians were killed in Africa, and 71,674 Chawosaurians were killed in the Americas, and 65,675 Chawosaurians were killed in Antarctica. Estimated 179,028, 276 Chawosaurian Civilians were killed in World War II. Chawosaurians who fought in World War II Chawosaurians have enlisted themselves in the militaries of the United Kingdom, Soviet Union, the United States, even to Axis militaries, there were even Chawosaurians who fought for Nazi Germany, the Italian Empire, and the Japanese Empire. At the time of World War II, most Chawosaurians in the Human world lived in the Soviet Union, the vast majority of these Soviet Chawosaurians lived in Siberia and the Ural Mountains. Leszczynski Blazkowics was one of those surviving Chawosaurian Soviet WWII veterans. Timothy Max Roosevelt II was born during World War II in 1943. Meanwhile, in the United States, Chawosaurian Americans who fought against Japan, several of them fought against their German and Japanese Cousins, where their grandparents lived in the Axis nations, several grandparents were deeply totally heartbroken with the fact their grandchildren were fighting each other. The vast majority of all Chawosaurian WWII veterans from all sides were all closely related. Leszczynski Blazkowics (Soviet Union) fought against several Germans and Polish Nazis who were his first, second, and third cousins. Austerlitz MacKenzie (Nazi Germany) fought against his first cousins (United Kingdom, and the United States), and Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVI (United States) fought his cousin, Frederich Ludwig Bismarck (Nazi Germany). Chawosauria's Consequences from World War II 1945 Recession Chawosauria was hit hard by the economic ruins of World War 2 that would hit Chawosauria as well, as Emperor Santiago failed to keep Chawosauria economically secured, anger towards the Emperor became underway. Santiago successfully managed to recover Chawosauria with his Progressive Programs. World War II Affect The World War II Affect is the Influence on Chawosaurian Society on how Patriotism and Nationalism is meant tobe for Chawosaurians as a nation of their own, Chawosaurians saw Hitler as the true founder of Nationalism and Joseph Stalin as the founder of Patriotism, causing Communism to have an increase in Popularity among Chawosaurians. Rise of Communism 's Rise to Power between 1940, to 1975]] Between 1940, to 1975, Communism became increasingly popular for Chawosaurians because of the Soviet Union's Appealing Role in World War 2, Chawosaurian Voters started to elect Communists across Chawosauria and creating increasing Communist Majorities, concerning the Belinsky Dynasty and the Elites of the British Model and the Conservative Christian New Deal. Rise of Fascism Fascism became increasing popular among Chawosaurians as well, Nazi Germany showed Chawosauria that while Communism can be embraced, Fascism should be supported for Chawosaurians to express their love and loyalty for their nation and culture. Power for the Workers, but persecution and execution for those who are disloyal to, or dares to criticize the Chawosaurian Nation and Culture. Christians often criticize Chawosauria for their secular society, which would eventually spectacularly backfire against the Christians, since World War II, Christian Pastors who criticize Chawosaurian Society for their Secularity, often subjected to hate crime.Category:History of Chawosauria